elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Kryzys Otchłani (książka)
Kryzys Otchłani – książka na temat Kryzysu Otchłani. Treść Kryzys Otchłani Autor: Praxis Sarcorum cesarski historyk U progu czwartej ery, w roku 3E433, zamordowano cesarza Uriela Septima VII i zniszczono Amulet Królów. Pociągnęło to za sobą lawinę wydarzeń, które doprowadziły do obalenia Cesarstwa i nieodwołalnej zmiany stosunków pomiędzy ludźmi i bogami. Zabójcy wpierw zaatakowali cesarza w Wieży z Bieli i Złota. Podczas gdy Ostrza odpierały atak, cesarz zszedł do lochów, gdzie w jednej z cel znajdowało się ukryte wyjście. Z powodów znanych tylko jemu samemu cesarz darował karę szczęśliwemu więźniowi przebywającemu w tej celi. Zdaniem niektórych więzień przypominał cesarzowi przyjaciela z dzieciństwa. Inni mówili, że była to prorocza chwila. W każdym razie więzień odegrał brzemienną w skutki rolę w dziejach Cesarstwa i Tamriel - to jasny znak zaangażowania w sprawę bogów. Ścigający cesarza zabójcy skrycie usunęli po kolei ochraniające go Ostrza, a w końcu dosięgli samego władcę. Przed śmiercią Uriel Septim VII przekazał Amulet Królów więźniowi, który w jakiś sposób wydostał się z kanałów na światło dzienne. Jak obecnie wiadomo, za zabójstwem stała grupa wyznawców daedr znana jako Mityczny Brzask (Podejrzewający o zamach Mroczne Bractwo powinni wziąć pod uwagę dwie rzeczy: po pierwsze, Bractwu wystarczyłby jeden zabójca zamiast małej armii; po drugie, Mroczne Bractwo nigdy nie posunęłoby się do takiej głupoty jak wypowiedzenie wojny Cesarstwu, a co za tym idzie, zapewnienie sobie całkowitego zniszczenia. Dość spojrzeć, jaki los spotkał Mityczny Brzask). Amulet Królów trafił następnie do klasztoru Weynon w pobliżu Chorrol, gdzie zaopiekował się nim Jauffre, tajny Arcymistrz Ostrzy i przeor klasztoru. Posłaniec udał się do Kvatch, by odnaleźć kapłana Martina, który to, sam o tym nie wiedząc, był nieślubnym synem Uriela Septima VII i ostatnim spadkobiercą Rubinowego Tronu. Tylko on mógł za pomocą Amuletu Królów rozpalić Smocze Ognie, które chronią barierę pomiędzy Tamriel i Otchłanią, i ocalić świat od spisku Mitycznego Brzasku. Więzień zastał w Kvatch hordy daedr przybywające przez nowo otwarte Wrota Otchłani. Był to początek Kryzysu Otchłani, który obrócił w ruinę całe Cesarstwo. W zapisach nie odnotowano, w jaki sposób więzień zamknął wrota. Po ich zamknięciu Martin oraz ocalali strażnicy z Kvatch odparli daedry. Gdy więzień, znany teraz jako Bohater Kvatch, wrócił wraz z Martinem do klasztoru Weynon, okazało się, że klasztor został splądrowany, a Amulet skradziony. Jauffre przeżył jednak atak i we trzech udali się do Świątyni Władcy Chmur, bastionu Ostrzy. W tej tajnej górskiej twierdzy niedaleko Brumy znalazł schronienie Martin, natomiast Bohater Kvatch wyruszył na poszukiwania Amuletu. Ponieważ wiadomo było jedynie, że za zabójstwem i kradzieżą Amuletu stoi tajemnicza grupa Mityczny Brzask, Bohater Kvatch zajął się poszukiwaniami owej sekty. Wykorzystując Komentarze do Misterium Xarxesa, ezoteryczne dzieła szaleńca Mankara Camorana, dotarł z pomocą Baurusa, Ostrza w służbie Cesarza, do tajemnej siedziby Mitycznego Brzasku. Uczeni zaznajomieni z Komentarzami twierdzą, że położenie siedziby nie jest w niej wprost określone. W jaki sposób udało się ją znaleźć, do dziś nie wiadomo. Nie istnieją żadne zapisy dotyczące sposobu, w jaki Bohater Kvatch przeniknął do siedziby Mitycznego Brzasku w pobliżu jeziora Arrius. Według jednej z pieśni bardów Bohater użył sztuczek i przebrań, lecz to jedynie przypuszczenia. W siedzibie okazało się, że za Mitycznym Brzaskiem stoi Mankar Camoran, a grupa czci Daedrycznego księcia Mehrunesa Dagona. Mankar Camoran uważał się za bezpośredniego potomka Camorańskiego Uzurpatora, okrytego złą sławą pretendenta do tronu Puszczy Valen. W jakiś sposób Bohaterowi udało się wymknąć z Misterium Xarxesa, świętą księgą kultu Mitycznego Brzasku. Mankar Camoran zbiegł do Otchłani z Amuletem Królów. Nie bez wysiłku, ryzykując pomieszanie zmysłów, Martin rozszyfrował Misterium Xarxesa i zamierzał użyć go do otwarcia przejścia do Mankara Camorana, by odzyskać Amulet Królów. Zanim Martin zdołał dokonać rytuału otwarcia przejścia, Mehrunes Dagon otworzył Wrota Otchłani nieopodal Brumy. Bohater Kvatch ocalił miasto i Martina, przechodząc przez Wrota i zamykając je, zanim machina oblężnicza daedr zdołała zniszczyć Brumę i Świątynię Władcy Chmur. Na temat bitwy tej powstało wiele pieśni i opowieści, więc nie będę ich tu przytaczać. Bohater Kvatch był od tego czasu znany również jako Zbawca Brumy. Zapewniwszy bezpieczeństwo miastu i Świątyni Władcy Chmur, Martin otworzył portal do „Raju" Mankara Camorana. Szczegóły wydarzeń, które tam zaszły, nie zostały zapisane. Wiadomo tylko, że Zbawca Brumy dostał się do owego Raju, zabił Mankara Camorana i powrócił z Amuletem Królów. Z Amuletem w dłoni Martin Septim stanął przed Radą Starszych, by ta koronowała go na cesarza całego Tamriel. Planował, że po koronacji rozpali ponownie Smocze Ognie i odetnie Tamriel od Otchłani. Mehrunes Dagon podjął ostatnią próbę powstrzymania go - przypuścił atak na Cesarskie Miasto, otwierając kilka Wrót Otchłani w samej stolicy. Niekoronowany Martin włączył się do walk na ulicach miasta. Sam Mehrunes Dagon wyszedł z Otchłani do Tamriel, łamiąc tym samym umowę. Było to możliwe tylko dzięki niezapalonym Smoczym Ogniom. Jako że bariera została przerwana, było już za późno na rozpalenie Ogni. Martin Septim wybrał ostateczne poświęcenie - roztrzaskał Amulet Królów, by stać się wcieleniem boga Akatosha i stanąć do walki z Mehrunesem Dagonem. Zapisy dotyczące bitwy różnią się od siebie znacznie. Wiemy na pewno, że Mehrunes Dagon został pokonany i odesłany do Otchłani. Awatar Akatosha obrócił się w kamień i można go oglądać po dziś dzień w Świątyni Jedności w Cesarskim Mieście. Po zniszczeniu Amuletu, wygaszeniu Smoczych Ogni i śmierci ostatniego cesarza Smoczej Krwi bariera oddzielająca Otchłań zamknęła się na zawsze. de:Die Oblivion-Krise en:The Oblivion Crisis es:La Crisis de Oblivion fr:La crise d'Oblivion ru:Кризис Обливиона (книга) Kategoria:Skyrim: Książki